Interview w Asha
by TenshiDemon
Summary: This is the sequel to Night of the Red Moon I deleted the other one so R&R plz! Thankz! *New chapz up*
1. Default Chapter

Warning!!!!!

Now before everyone goes apeshit or whatever I'll explain couple of things so you won't be confused 

about this story I'm doing. First off yes this is the sequel to Night of the Red Moon, but I've changed

it and I deleted the previous story that I had up cause I wasn't liking where it was going. Second thing I've 

had this idea in my head for some time now and if it seems familiar from somewhere then well your right it is! 

I got the idea from Interview with a Vampire..I couldn't help it I loved that movie and well this is a Vampire 

story, but it's just little similar cause the whole person interview a vampire, but I assure you it's nothing to do 

with the movie or the author and I respect that she doesn't want any fan fic about her work. Now any other ?s 

I can answer just post them in review and I'll answer when I can. Thanks and don't forget to Read&Review!

Yours Truely

Liz, 


	2. It's been awhile

Ok I've been thinking for a very long time about the sequel to Night of the Red Moon and I've decided to take down the previous story that I was doing and changing it around. This has been in my mind for some time now and I'm just now writing it down so forget the sequel that I wrote it's gone and won't be coming back, but in it's place is this story. Its better then the pervious, but so you won't be confused this is kind of like the sequel to Night of the Red Moon. I got the idea when I was reading interview with a vampire so don't hate me for it if looks a little familiar to ya please. Now I'll shut up and let you get to the story and I hope you like it and review it, telling me what you think bout it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets of Los Angeles were crowded with people walking the streets talking on their cell phones or running to their office while the roads were busy with cars and truck driving recklessly through the city as they hurried to wherever they were going. The sky was clear from the previous smog filtering through the city, making the city look like it was under a tornado. The sun was just setting and the stars started coming out to sparkle through the night sky, but the people were obvious to the scenery as they rushed off to their homes or to their night jobs. It seemed that everyone one was in his or her own little world except one woman that was driving in a black corvette comfortable. She has long red flaming hair that was tied into a ponytail to keep from blowing in the wind while a pair of black sunglasses with silver trimming hid her eyes from the world. The woman was wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it keeping her warm from the cool breeze that blew over her. As the woman parked the car on the side of the road and stepped out a pair of denim faded jeans could be seen with black boots while she walked down the sidewalk and turned a corner before going inside a door. As the woman walked inside the building an older woman with black short hair and brown eyes with chocolate milky skin greeted her.

"Hello Miss Dumas!" the woman said with a smile

"Hello Denies and it's Amy none of this Miss crap ok?" Amy suggested with the same smile

"Oh yes of course sorry Amy I'm just so use to saying that I mean it's been couple months since we last saw each other. How's the family doing?" Denies questioned

"Yes I know it's been awhile since we last spoke to each other, but you know with the job I have to leave town for weeks on end. As for the family well Jeff is as crazy as ever, but I still love him with all of my heart. Scott and Christina are getting the bright idea that they can do everything that their father can do. I've got to watch them carefully or else one of them is going to be doing a Swanton Bomb off the roof of the garage" Amy said with laughter in her voice

"There going to be just like their father I can tell already, but I'm glad to see that your happy now" Denies stated

"Yes I know what ya mean and so am I, but now I've got to go and get ready for my call" Amy said and turned to walk away

"Amy wait a second I totally forgot up until now, but um you have someone waiting on you in your office. I tired to get the person's name, but she just said to tell you that she'll be waiting on you" Denise stated with a confused look as she handed Amy a piece of paper

"Oh thanks Denies guess she came sooner then I thought well I'll be in my office I don't want any interruptions so no one comes in understand?" Amy questioned glaring at Denies

"Got it Amy I'll make sure no one comes by" Denies stated.

Amy waved bye and walked over to the elevators before pushing the up button and stepping inside as the elevator doors opened up inviting her inside before shutting behind her and taking her up to her office where her visitor waited patiently for her. After Amy got off the elevator and walked over to her office she went to unlock it when she noticed that it was already unlocked so she walked in. As she turned the light on she turned and saw a woman sitting in a chair that faced the window that over looked the city. Amy smiled as she realized who the woman was and she walked over with the smile still on her face as she walked up behind the woman and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I thought you would never get here, do you realize how long I've been waiting for you to get your ass up here?" the woman questioned with annoyance in her voice

"I know and I apologize for not getting here sooner, but you know not everyone around here is an immortal like you" Amy shot back with mock annoyance 

"Well your always welcome to join us, after all your husband is with us so why not join yourself?" the woman questioned with a smile as she turned to face Amy

"Now Asha you know better then to ask me that I could never do that. It's true that Jeff is a child of the night as you call them, but it's not for me so drop the subject Asha" Amy stated firmly with pain running through her eyes

"I know I'm sorry Ames I didn't mean to upset you so lets just forget that I asked and get down to why I'm really here" Asha stated as she got up and hugged Amy 

"That would be?" Amy questioned with confusion as she pulled away from the hug

"I know you want to ask about what's been going on since we last saw each other so ask away Amy" Asha stated with amusement in her eyes as she sat back down in the chair looking out and down to the city.

Amy smiled over at her friend before going to her desk and sitting in her chair pushing a button on a recorder as her eyes locked on Asha's as she turned her head slightly to look over at Amy. Asha leaned her head back as she started to talk about life while Amy sat and listened for a little bit.

"Well let's start after the marriage to my love and soul mate Edge I mean that's basically when everything started to go down hill" Asha said with a painful smile on her face as the memories came running back through her head

"It had been couple months after the ceremony myself and Edge had come back home from vacation in Paris. I had already given birth to my twin daughters, Skylark and Sakura, who were at the time 16, while I was pregnant with Adriel. As I'm sure you know already the battle between my clan and the half-breeds was long since over with. However, some of the clan thought I was going soft after I was bonded with Edge so they left the clan to make their own" Asha stated with anger running in her eyes

"Yeah I know all about that Jeff told me what happened I can't believe they would do that to you! I mean if it wasn't for you they would probably be dead by now right?" Amy questioned with the same anger in her eyes

"Yes probably would be by now if not sooner, but it doesn't matter anymore they are gone along with my clan" Asha stated with sadness in her voice

"What do you mean gone, what the hell happened?" Amy asked 

"That's getting ahead of the story now settle down before I continue" Asha stated with laughter in her voice

"Yeah ok I'm fine now" Amy stated sitting back down in her chair

"Ok now Test was the one that left to start his own clan and with him some of my clan went with him because lets face it they weren't the smart ones of the bunch, but did have the strength to kill anyone if needed. I wasn't even sorry to see them leave to say the least, but I did hate the fact that it started a fight between us. A major one started up between Edge and Test over me because Test was lusting after me and would have it no other way then to have me by his side instead of Edge's. However, even Test knew bout the rules and knew that the only way he could have me was if he killed Edge" Asha stated 

"Kill Edge! Why that bastard!" Amy said angrily, but Asha just laughed

"Ames stop jumping into the conversation and just listen for once it'll do ya good this time" Asha stated firmly

"Sorry Asha didn't mean to" Amy stated and calmed down 


	3. The beginning

Asha reclined on the soft velvet couch while exhaling deeply before turning to face Amy again with a slight smile on her face. Amy kept silent until Asha started to talk again with emotion running out like a waterfall from her body. 

"After Test left, taking some of the clan with him, things got more dangerous for my family to go out by there selves. One night while we were out scouting for our next meal for the night we came up to a park that was usually a beautiful peaceful place to go. However, the scent of blood and death was around the park and I noted that it was other vampires instead of the normal humans. Being the protective mother that I am I had my children go back home and wait for our return just in case it was an ambush by the other clans. As we walked into the park the images came clearer and the bodies, or what was left of them, did show up to be other vampires from my clan. It was Midnight and Raven, my sister and her life mate, with their bodies scorched by burns and deep gashes over their arms, legs, chest, and neck. Blood socked the ground around them and they were barley alive when we reached them. I held my sister's head in my lap crying blood red tears as she pleaded with me to take her pain away so she could be free. I felt sadness and worry running through the others and knew that if I didn't end the pain now they would die a slow and painful death. Understand that the only way to actually kill one of us is by either decapitation or having our hearts ripped out then slashed by a cross. It doesn't matter if the heart is inside of us or not, but if the heart is slashed open by a cross it's the most slow and painful way of dying if you're a vampire. The myths of not being able to go out into the sun light is a bunch of bull just like the holy water and garlic. True going out in the sun might burn us, but its not as powerful to kill us it just leaves little burns. That's where the burns on Midnight and Raven's body came from, but to say that they went walking during the day is like saying that a lion would rather hunt in the morning. Raven and Midnight would never go out in the daytime unless it was truly necessary for it, but even then one of them would have notified me about what they were doing. I blamed myself for what happened to them for a very long time and I know that the others felt it as well, but they never said anything to me about it" Asha stated with sadness in her voice

"So you had a sister as well? I mean I know you had a brother by the name of Lynx right?" Amy asked with concern in her hazel eyes

"Yeah that's right Lynx was my brother, but I'm sure Jeff told you bout what happened to him as well right?" Asha questioned peering over to Amy 

"Yeah he said that when you were fighting the half-breeds Lynx was going inside the building and ran into an ambush. He was coming back to warn you and died in your arms, but you never mentioned that you had a sister?" Amy stated with confusion

"I know and for good reason...Midnight was never the one to be part of the lime light as she called it. She liked to stay in the shadows and just watch what was going on around her. She didn't like the life that my mother and father lead she always wanted to be a normal human instead of a vampire, but mom just blew it off as just a phase. Then after meeting Raven she finally found someone who was like her and felt the same way as her. They had so much in common and it didn't surprise me that even after few months they were bonded with each other. They usually went to the park to just talk and to watch other people in the shadows or up in a tree. Not to scare them or to feed on them, but to just watch them and see how it was to be a human." Asha stated with a small smile while memories came flooding back to her

"Sounds romantic, but don't understand why someone would harm them? I mean you did say that they never hurt anyone unless they really had to right?" Amy asked a little confused

"That's true they didn't hurt people unless they needed the blood, but that didn't matter to the person or people that slaughter them and left them to die a slow death! Later found out who it really was, but like usual that's getting ahead of the story so I'm not saying anything bout that right now" Asha said with anger flashing in her eyes.

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat while Asha clenched her fist so tight that blood started dripping from her palm from the nails piercing the skin before unclenching after few seconds passed. Asha turned to gaze over at Amy with a reassuring smile before opening her hand to show that the gashes in her palm were already closing up. Amy was in shock as she watched the skin heal faster then anything she ever saw and could hear Asha laughing lightly from where she sat watching Amy's reaction. Amy lifted her eyes from the hand up to Asha's eyes before getting up from her chair and walking over to where Asha was still sitting down at. Asha watched intently as Amy came over and sat down next to her then she lifted the hand that only seconds ago was bleeding to inspect the hand. Asha smiled showing her fangs lightly, but Amy didn't pull away and instead ran her fingertips in Asha's palm while saying something under her breath in disbelief. 

"Told you we're fast healers," Asha said with laughter in her voice as she watched Amy's reaction

"I know you told me, but I guess I never believed it until I saw it with my own eyes" Amy stated softly

"You're telling me that you never saw Jeff heal like this before?" Asha questioned capturing Amy's eyes with her own

"Jeff was always a quick healer I never expect that the reason was because he was a vampire I thought it was just because he was a faster healer. Even when he was a kid he was always the faster healer out of him and his brother, but I guess I never noticed anything out of the ordinary with Jeff. I mean even you know this is Jeff we're talking about here. He's the spontaneous daredevil that seems to be immune to injuries even if it's just a bruise" Amy stated with laughter in her voice

"Yeah I know what ya mean he's one of the quickest healers I have in my family along with Edge and his brother. Do realize though that your children are half vampire so they might inherit the same traits as Jeff?" Asha questioned 

"Jeff sat down with me and explained everything about how he was turned, who turned him, what he's weak against, what he's strong against, what our kids would be if we had any, and all that other good stuff" Amy stated with a slight blush on her cheeks

"Take it you like all that other good stuff huh?" Asha questioned with amusement in her eyes as she watched the blush on Amy's cheek grow brighter

"I never knew that a vampire could go so long without taking a break it's a good thing I'm the same way or else I'd be laying in bed right about now" Amy stated with a smile

"See all of the advantages you have when you're one of us?" Asha questioned with a smile showing her fangs again

"I know all about that Asha and like I said before I don't want to be turned!" Amy stated defensively taking a step away from Asha with anger in her eyes

"Ok Ames clam down I'm not going to turn you against your will" Asha stated with amusement as she stretched her body out over the couch 

"I know your just playing, but lately I think I've been followed by someone and I'm not getting the good vibes I usually do" Amy stated with worry running through her eyes

"Followed? Ames you sure bout this?" Asha questioned sitting up on the couch and gazing over at her friend with concern

"A hundred percent sure Asha and I know that it's not you cause I was feeling the same way when I was coming over here earlier" Amy stated sitting back down next to Asha

"Don't worry bout it I'll come with you after this is over and make sure you're going to be ok" Asha stated wrapping a reassuring arm over Amy's shoulder

"Thanks...now let's get this over with shall we?" Amy stated with a smile as she pulled away from Asha as she smiled

"That's fine with me" Asha stated and leaned back in the couch again "After we put Midnight and Raven to rest that night all of us went back home to discuss what had happened." Asha added. 

"The children were asleep because I didn't want them to be worried over something that I thought I could take care of with the others. Everyone was thinking that it was the half-breeds coming back to get revenge on what we did all those years ago, but I knew that it wasn't the half-breeds. Something else had done it and they knew exactly what they were doing to get the message sent across. Half-breeds are not smart enough to know how to torture vampires they only live for one purpose and that's to kill vampires. The only ones that know how to truly torture a vampire like that is either a Garganaut, a demon that looks like Ra the sun god of Egypt, or one of our own. Now we never really suspected that another vampire would do that because the consequences of killing your own kind is so painful and so severe that it literally makes other vampires cringe if it's even mentioned from the mouth. So naturally we came to the conclusion that it was the Garganauts that had slaughter Midnight and Raven" Asha stated with anger in her eyes and in her voice.

Amy placed a comforting hand on Asha's shoulder to tell her in her own little way that it was going to be ok and Asha just smiled reassuringly to Amy. Asha kissed her forehead before leaning back on the couch gazing up at the ceiling with sadness in her eyes. 

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to I know it must be difficult for you to talk about the past" Amy stated softly

"No it's ok I'll be alright after this is all out and off my shoulders so I'm not going to stop till the end" Asha stated with a reassuring smile while gazing over to Amy.


End file.
